The Keyblade Doctor
by Mars1040
Summary: J.D.'s life is turned upside down when he finds out he's the wielder of the mystical Keyblade and that it's his job to restore order to the worlds.
1. The Dream

Mars: Please give me a better title, I will credit you in every chapter, I'm tapped out creatively for time being.  
>Faith: How?<br>Mars: It's hard to get into proper Scrubs character, that's why none of them have made it into the A/N club.  
>Jenny: Is there anything else?<br>Mars: I honestly forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter, including the Scrubs characters, the Kingdom Hearts settings and so on and so forth.

The Keyblade Doctor  
><strong>Chapter 1: The Dream<strong>

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately,_ J.D. thought as he drifted to the depths of a dark ocean. _About light, darkness, and even fate. These are weird things to think about, even for me. Still, I can't shake the fact that something is going to happen…something big…_

He continued to drift downward, but then suddenly, he opened his eyes and found himself on an unfamiliar tropical island. He squinted and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sunlight. He saw Turk standing in knee-high water, wearing his surgical scrubs. "Hey Turk!" J.D. called out as he began to run out to him. But then, he noticed that the tide was pulling in very fast. He looked up and saw that a tidal wave was heading for the island. Turk calmly turned around to face him, seemingly unaware of the imminent danger heading toward him. He held his hand out towards J.D., and he knew that Turk wanted him to grab it, despite the fact that he is about to be washed away by a tidal wave. J.D. began to run to take his hand, but the tidal wave came down and pulled the two of them under before he could reach him.

Under the water, J.D. struggled to see what was in front of him. He saw Turk slowly drifting away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the two of them were underwater. He held his hand out to J.D., who struggled to grab it. He was pulled away by the current and brought to the surface. He looked around and found that he had appearing in waist-high water at dusk. "J.D.!" He looked out at the island and saw Elliot waving at him from the shore.

"Elliot!" He ran towards the shore and practically fell at Elliot's feet. "It's so good to see a familiar face."

"Wasn't Turk out here?" She asked.

"Yeah," He looked out at the ocean, "But he got…"

"J.D.?" Elliot interrupted, sounding shocked confused.

"What?" J.D. looked back at her and saw that she was looking up at the sky. He looked in the same direction and saw what seemed to be a meteor shower. But what shocked Elliot was that among the falling stars, J.D. himself was falling toward the ocean. Suddenly, he found himself falling as well, as if he had been the one falling from the sky. But he saw Elliot above him, reaching out to grab him, but she disappeared in an invisible ripple. After that, J.D. did not feel himself hit the water, he just found himself under the water. However, the more he drifted down, the easier he could breathe.

When he found he could breathe air, he forced himself onto his feet and softly landed on an invisible platform. There was blackness all around, the only light came from above from the "ocean's" surface. He took one step forward and a light emanated from beneath him. He looked down and used his arms to shield himself from the strong light. He noticed doves flying away, so he looked around and found that he was surrounding by flying doves. When there were no more doves flying from the floor he stared at the fleeting flock of birds. When they disappeared from view, J.D. noticed that the area around him was properly lit. He looked down at the ground and found that he was on a green circular surface. The surface depicted what J.D. recognized as Snow White. She was holding a bitten apple and she appeared to be sleeping.

_Dive to the Heart... _an omnipotent voice filled his head.

_What?_ J.D. thought, turning around, searching for the source of the voice. He listened closely for the voice, but he only heard a distant unearthly-sounding music.

_So much to do, so little time..._ another voice filled J.D.'s head. This time, it sounded young and human. He found it familiar, and somehow safe, so he decided to listen to it. _Take your time. Don't be afraid. _

"Afraid of what?" J.D. chuckled.

_The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ He walked toward the middle of the surface. Suddenly, to the right, left and in front of him, three trapezoid stones emerged from the floor. _Power sleeps within you._ A red and black shield with a Mickey Mouse symbol appeared on the stone to the right of him. _If you give it form…_ A green staff with a blue, Mickey Mouse-shaped crystal atop it appeared on the stone to the left. _It will give you strength._ A sword with a golden hilt with a black and red Mickey Mouse symbol on it appeared on the last stone. _Choose well._

"What am I choosing?" J.D. wondered. When he heard to answer, he approached the stone with the shield on it. He took the shield off the stone and put it on his arm.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

He adjusted the shield on his arm, "Sure, why not?" Then, much to his annoyance, the shield disappeared off his arm, "Hey!"

_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

J.D. looked at the other two stones. _What do I want to give up?_ He thought, _I wanna use magic, so I guess I'll give up the sword._ He walked over to the stone with the sword and picked the sword up.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_

As J.D. examined the sword, he began to feel something. _Wait, this doesn't feel like my power…it feels like someone else's…_ He examined the sword, he felt like it was something he did not like very much, despite the fact that this was the first time he was seeing this sword. "I'll give this up." The sword disappeared from his hands.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the path you choose?_

"Yeah." Once he said that, the stones retracted back into the floor. Then, the floor beneath him shattered, sending him falling head first into the abyss below.

As J.D. fell, he saw another surface that appeared violet from a distance. As he drew closer, he saw another Disney princess depicted on the surface, Cinderella, in her white ballroom gown with her eyes closed. He forced himself onto his feet and land softly on the surface. The shield he chose appeared on his arm. _You've gained the power to fight._

"Fight?" J.D. questioned, confused. He looked at the shield on his arm, "With this?"

_Yes._

"I can't switch for the staff, can I?"

_No._

"That figures," he sighed in defeat. He swung the shield around like a weapon and quickly got the hang of attacking.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._ J.D. nodded. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow of a small creature on the floor. _There will be times you have to fight._ When he heard this, J.D. readied himself for battle. More of these shadow appeared. _Keep your light burning strong._ The shadows became three dimensional and pounced at J.D., who bashed each one away with his shield. When there was one shadow left, a black void appeared below it, sucking it in.

"What?" J.D. looked around and saw that the ground was disappearing into the black void. He felt his knees buckle and saw that he too was being sucked into the void. He tried moving out of it but it was no avail, he was quickly overcome by the darkness.

He kept struggling until he realized that the darkness was gone and that he was on another surface, a pink one this time, with three unfamiliar silhouettes. J.D. got up and saw a door on the other side of the surface. When he approached the door he found it was ethereal and that it could not be opened. "If I can't touch it," he mused, "How can I open it?" Once he said this, he heard something magically appear behind him. He turned around and saw a red treasure chest. He kicked it open and the sound of something appearing was made, but nothing was there. J.D. turned his attention back to the door and found that it was now solid. He pulled it open and was greeted by an engulfing light.

When the light faded, he found himself on yet another circular surface. This time, it was an orange color and depicted Sleeping Beauty, holding a rose and, of course, sleeping. For the first time, J.D. noticed that the music had been getting louder and more ominous from when he was on the Snow White surface. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a group of the shadow creatures appeared once again. He quickly bashed each one with his shield until they were no more. He was rewarded with a small green light on the floor encircled by a mystical green fire. J.D. hesitantly approached it, but when his entire body was in the circle, he felt his fatigue train away and his energy return to him. "Wow," he said, speechless. The green fire died down and the light traveled off the edge of the surface, creating a staircase to a large pillar with yellow stained glass windows on the sides.

After taking a moment to make sure the stairs were safe, J.D. proceeded up them. The top of the pillar turned out to be similar to the surfaces he had previously been on. This time, it was a yellow surface depicting Belle and the Beast from the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Belle's eyes were closed, like the other Disney princesses, but the Beast's eyes were open. In the center of the pillar, a soft light beamed down.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._ The voice told him as he approached the light.

"My shadow…?" J.D. turned around to see his shadow, something about it struck him as unnatural. Then, to his horror, the shadow lifted itself up from the floor and began to grow and become twisted. He stood there, paralyzed as he witnessed this transformation. The result of the transformation was a black humanoid creature with short legs that curl upward and massive arms with clawed hands. Its face was covered with black tentacles, showing only two small glowing yellow eyes. It also had two small (compared to the giant creature itself) wings on its back. But the feature that stood out the most to J.D. was the huge heart-shaped hole in it abdomen.

_But don't be afraid._

"A giant black monster is definitely something to be afraid of!" J.D. shouted at the voice.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

He looked at the shield on his arm, "I'm supposed to fight _that_ with _this_?" He began to back away from the creature, but tripped and fell on his backside. When he tried to get up he found that he was being engulfed by darkness once again. This time, however, it felt hostile, as if it was trying to kill him. The darkness began immobilizing him, beginning with his legs. "This isn't happening…" J.D. told himself.

_So don't forget:_

The darkness was at his stomach now and beginning to spread to his arms. "I'm dreaming," J.D. decided, "I need to wake up." He looked above him, "Turk! Wake me up!" The black creature approached him. "Carla! Dr. Cox! Anyone!" The darkness was beginning to spread to his face. "Elliot…!" He was unable to speak or even breath.

_You are the one who will open the door. _The last thing J.D. saw was the creature's glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>J.D. awoke in his apartment with a start, he gasped for air and checked his body. He okay, everything was normal, he was safe. "What kind of dream was that?"<p>

Mars: What a tedious chapter.  
>Demyx: Words! So many words!<br>Obi-Wan: This chapter is a bit tedious to read.  
>Mars: I'm sorry! Once the story gets started, my writing'll get better! I promise! Please don't decide not to read!<br>Jenny: Mars, don't beg people, it turns them off.  
>Mars: Oh, right. Fine, don't read this story, you're missing out on the story of a lifetime.<br>Larxene: Aren't you just retelling Kingdom Hearts?  
>Mars: WHO ASKED YOU TO BE HERE LARXENE?<p> 


	2. Night of Fate

Snake: Two chapters with two-thousand words each in less than a week.  
>Demyx: You must be inspired or something.<br>Mars: This not being a completely original story helps too.  
>Larxene: Maybe that's why no one's reviewing.<br>Mars: Sure, this being in a crossover section that seldom looked at has nothing to do with that fact.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Scrubs characters or Kingdom Hearts story elements.

The Keyblade Doctor  
><strong>Chapter 2: Night of Fate<strong>

J.D. strode into Sacred Heart's lobby, feeling a bit tired. He leaned up against the nurse's station next to Dr. Cox. "You won't believe the dream I had last night," he began.

"And you won't believe how much I don't give a rat's ass," Cox retorted without looking up from his paperwork.

"But this dream was so real but so…"

"Oh my god Alice," he slammed the clipboard on the desk and turned his attention to J.D., "What don't you get about 'I don't give a rat's ass'? I don't care about your little wet dream about you and whatever boy band is hot nowadays."

"I almost died in this dream," J.D. said to Cox as he walked away.

"And I still don't care!"

* * *

><p>Cox entered the ICU and walked up to Carla, who was behind the desk at the Nurse's Station. "Carla, did you have a very…strange dream involving Disney Princesses?" he asked.<p>

Carla's head shot up, "Yes. Why? Did you have a dream like that?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "That depends? Can you keep this a secret?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Yes, I had a dream, where I was on these stained class pictures of the Disney Princesses, and that I was fighting shadows."

"That's what I was dreaming about!"

Cox exhaled and put his hands behind his head, "And Newbie comes up to me and says that he had a dream where he almost died."

"What? You think he had the same dream we did?"

"I don't know," he got a page, "And quite frankly, I don't care." He took his pager off his belt and walked away. He passed J.D. on the way out.

"Hey Carla," He greeted Carla, "You will not believe the kind of dream I had."

"Were there princesses and darkness in it?" She asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I had one just like it," she said as she gathered up some paperwork, "It felt, almost real, like I was actually being swallowed up in a black hole."

"I know, I couldn't breathe or anything."

"What're you guys talking about?" Elliot inquired as she walked up to the Nurse's station in a bubbly mood.

"We're talking about how we had the same dream," J.D. explained.

"It was more like a nightmare," Carla muttered, "I felt like I was helpless, but there was this voice that told me something…"

He cautiously looked at her, "What was it?"

Carla shook her head, "I can't remember. It felt like something was going to happen, that I couldn't stop, even if I tried."

"Well, I had a dream last night too," Elliot chimed in, "It felt sort of like your dreams, but not quite. You get what I'm saying?"

"No." J.D. and Carla said in unison.

"Oh, well, I was on this tropical island during a storm. I was washed away into the ocean by this huge tidal wave, and it was a HUGE waver, the water practically…"

"Elliot, could you get to the point?" J.D. requested.

"Right, sorry," she brushed stray hairs away from her face. "So anyway I was washed underwater. And it was dark, I couldn't see anything…but then, I found that I could breathe and I was able to walk. I looked below my feet and I was on this circle stained glass thing. And J.D. was drawn on it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, and it had pictures of me, Carla, Turk and even Dr. Cox in circles."

"Really? Me, J.D. and Dr. Cox…" Carla began before catching herself.

"Dr. Cox had the same dream too?" J.D. exclaimed.

"Bambi be quiet!" He zipped his lips. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone so you'd better keep your mouth shut."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

Elliot shook her head. "Carla, what were you saying?"

"We dreamt that the stained class circles had the Disney Princesses on them," Carla explained, "You know Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty…"

"Snow White," J.D. added.

She gave him a confused look, "Snow White wasn't in my dream."

"Really? Then where did you pick out the weapon you used or the 'power you sacrificed'?"

She shook her head, "I didn't get to choose one, a staff just appeared in my hand and I could suddenly do magic."

"I didn't get to fight," Elliot said, "I was only on that that one surface. And a voice told me, 'You will find refuge in the light you hold close'. Or something like that." Then she got a page, "That's probably my test results." She checked to confirm her thought, "Yep, the blood tests are back and I will see you two later."

"I have work to do," Carla walked out from behind the desk.

"Carla," J.D. called her attention, "Did Turk have a dream too?"

She shrugged, "I didn't ask him. I didn't think it was important until now."

* * *

><p>Turk didn't walk out of surgery in his usual manor, strutting out arrogantly, after doing a rather difficult surgery with no complications. J.D. noticed this so he walked up to him, "Hey C-Bear, something got you down?"<p>

"No," he replied, "Yes…I don't know."

J.D. put his hand on his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?"

Turk took his hand off, "No. I don't need to talk about this."

He began to walk away, but J.D. stopped him, "What? I'm only trying to help you and you're giving me attitude?"

Turk sighed, and turned to him, "Sorry, I'm just a little tense you know?"

"Tense? Tense about what?"

"I feel…trapped and…secluded. I wanna go and see the world."

"But you have Carla and Izzy to look after," J.D. concluded.

"But that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"I feel like this world's too small."

He let out a laugh, "The world's huge, how can it be too small?"

"It just is. I would give anything to see some BIG sights, and I don't mean the Great Wall of China or the Eiffel Tower…"

"That's in Berlin, right?"

Turk shook off the dumb comment, "I want big adventure, y'know what I'm saying."

J.D. smiled, "Yeah, I know what you're saying."

He smiled back, "Yeah. Now, I gotta go and do some reports, but I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright, see you Turk." With that, Turk left.

_Actually, I didn't know what Turk meant. How could he think that our world's too small? I mean there's six…there is six right? Six continents to explore, but not one of them's big enough for him? For some reason, that kind of thinking gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my gut._

* * *

><p>Later that day, J.D. dozed off in the on-call room, only to be woken up by the sound of lightning striking in the close proximity of the hospital. He looked out the window to see that it was dark outside. "I couldn't have been asleep for that long," he checked his watch, it was only four o'clock in the afternoon! He ran out of the on-call room and found the halls of Sacred Heart to be disturbingly quiet. "Hello!" he called out. He walked down the halls, "Carla? Dr. Cox?" The sound of thunder was his only reply. He opened a supply closet, "Janitor?" It was empty, except for a piece of cardboard with writing on it. J.D. picked it up and read it.<p>

_Dorian, if you're reading this, then you're in big trouble._

J.D. scoffed, "This isn't funny Janitor!" He turned it around and saw that there was writing on the other side.

_I'm serious this time. _

He gulped and though that maybe, this wasn't and elaborate prank of the Janitor's. He folded the cardboard and put it in the pocket in his scrubs. He then ran down the halls to the nearest window. The sky looked unnatural, black and swirling with purple, crimson red and a ghostly gray. J.D. looked down and saw his best friend in the parking lot, staring up at the sky with his back turned to the hospital. "Turk!" J.D. shouted as he rushed outside.

* * *

><p>"Turk!" J.D. shouted as he pushed the door open, "Turk what are you doing?"<p>

"The door's open," Turk said.

"What?"

"The door's open J.D.! Now we can leave!"

"Leave? Leave to where?"

"To the outside world!"

"Outside…world? Turk, what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You're not sounding like yourself!"

"Then who am I sounding like?"

"Me! And my fantasies, this isn't you!"

"Look around J.D., something's definitely happening. Between all of our dreams and what's happening now, I'd say that this fantasy is coming true."

"It's more like a nightmare," J.D. muttered, then he realized what Turk said, "Wait you had that dream too?"

"I had a dream just like this, the dark might be scary at first, but you can't be afraid of it! This darkness means we can see BIG sights!"

"Wait, what about Carla and Izzy?"

"We'll probably see them once we're out there. C'mon J.D.!" Then, just like in J.D.'s dream, Turk held out his hand.

"Turk I…" He didn't get a chance to finish, a dark void appeared at Turk's feet.

_After seeing that darkness, I knew that I had to pull Turk out of it and talk some sense into him. Sure, this is all happening, but the darkness is dangerous!_

J.D. ran over to Turk and found himself immobilized by the darkness not too far from his friend. He began to stretch to take his hand.

_As the darkness started pulling me in, I fought it as hard as I could. There's no way I would let it get my best friend!_

He found it hard to see and breathe and see, but still, he fought to take Turk's hand until he saw nothing but blackness. However, there was a light in the darkness and instinctively, J.D. grabbed it.

He found himself back in the parking lot, alone, but now he had something in his hand. It was a huge skeleton key with a square golden guard, silver shaft and teeth and a silver keychain with a Mickey Mouse symbol extending from the guard. Upon closer inspection, the teeth form the outline of a crown.

_Kingdom Key_ The omnipotent voice from J.D.'s dream came back again.

"What?" He said in response to the voice. The shadow creatures appeared on the ground, looking more hostile than they did in his dream. Having no other weapon, he swung the key down on one of the creatures, destroying it with one hit. "This is better than that stupid shield!" He destroyed each creature, but there was no end to them. J.D. looked up to see where they were coming from, but saw Elliot on the edge of the roof. "Elliot!"

He ran back into the hospital and found that it was now infested with the creatures. He fought through to the staircase and found that it was relatively safe. He sprinted up the stairs and made it to the roof. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he burst through the door and found Elliot. "Elliot! What are you doing?" Elliot turned to J.D. with an ill look on her face.

"J.D.…" she said weakly. She came down from the ledge and began walking towards him, but staggered and began to fall. J.D. sprinted to catch her, but when he was close enough, the disappeared in his arms. He took a second to register what had just happened, but his thoughts were interrupted by the hospital trebling beneath his feet.

The shaking stopped when a giant black clawed hand appeared from the side of the hospital. A second clawed hand appeared about five yards away from the first hand. A head covered in tentacles rose up to look at him. "Oh no," J.D. muttered. The creature hoisted itself up to reveal that it is the creature from the dream. He ran over to the other ledge, but found that the hospital was now floating over a void that matched the sky. Having no other options, J.D. readied himself for battle.

The creature released its hold of the hospital and stood up straight. It then pounded its right fist into the roof, creating a black void beneath it. J.D. took this opportunity to bash the creature's fingers. After a couple of swings, the creature drew its fists back in pain. The void disappeared as well, leaving the smaller shadow creatures in its wake. J.D. quickly disposed of them before dodging the creature's other fist pounding on the hospital roof. Once again, the black void appeared below its fist. J.D. used the same strategy as before and swung at its fingers. "Is that the best you got?" He shouted as the creature pulled its hand back.

The creature then appeared to kneel and stuck its chest out. A purple and white swirling orb appeared in the heart-shaped hollow in its abdomen. _Uh oh,_ J.D. thought as he prepared to dodge the bursts of dark energy that shot out of the orb. He barely dodged the first few blasts, but got hit by the last one. The attack sent him a few feet away and left him weak. Using his weapon as a crutch, he stood up and examined himself. His scrubs were beginning to tear and put his hand on his face and examined the wetness on his cheek. He had begun to bleed. J.D. looked up at the creature's face as it began to throw a punch that would probably crush him. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

But the punch did not come.

J.D. looked up and saw the creature be picked up by the storm and disappear in the sky. He felt the wind pick up, so with what remained of his strength, he stabbed his weapon into the roof and held on for dear life. The wind picked his legs up off the ground and would have carried his entire body if he were not hanging onto his weapon. But soon, he felt his grip gave out and he was carried into the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Riku: That's not much of a fight scene.  
>Mars: That was a little hard for me, J.D. doesn't fight.<br>Raiden: You should've skipped it.  
>Mars: I wanna show an evolution of character for J.D.<br>Scout: Yo, if J.D.'s so weak, how come he can stab that keyblade in the floor and hang onto it.  
>Mars: Shut up, the ending was sort of rushed.<p> 


	3. An Unfamiliar Place

Mars: Woo!  
>Larxene: Oh, a new chapter, it only took you three months.<br>Mars: Shut up Larxene, I have a lot going on.  
>Riku: So what happens in this chapter.<br>Mars: Final Fantasy characters.  
>Riku: So Traverse Town?<br>Mars: Pretty much.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything, why do I have to keep saying it?

The Keyblade Doctor  
><strong>Chapter 3: An Unfamiliar Place<strong>

_I don't know how I was knocked out, but I was. I convinced myself that what just happened was another dream, mostly because I didn't understand what happened. The only comfort I had was the fact that I would be woken up in the on call room by a nurse to take care of a patient or something. Unfortunately, my comfort didn't last long._

J.D. was awoken by something licking his face. He drowsily opened his eyes to see what he thought was Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog. "I'm still dreaming…" he groaned as he attempted to drift back to sleep. The dog pounced on him, aggravating the wound on his back, making him scream and remember everything. "I'm not dreaming!" he realized. He looked around to see that he was in some kind of alleyway, "Where am I? What happened to me?" Pluto barked and began to run out of the alley. "Wait!" Using the crates beside him, J.D. slowly stood up, doing his best not to irritate his wounds. He walked out of the alley, using the wall to prop himself up. He turned the corner to see the square of a Victorian-era town.

_Traverse Town_ The omnipotent voice spoke once again.

"Who keeps saying that?" J.D. wondered. He leaned his shoulder up against the wall, "Is that what this place is?"

"Hey! You okay?" A gruff voice asked. J.D. turned his head and found the owner of the voice, a man in his early forties with blonde hair pointed upward and stubble on his chin.

"No," He weakly told the man.

"C'mon," the man walked over to him and helped him into the shop to the left of the alley.

The man set J.D. down on a couch towards the back of the shop. He reached behind the counter and pulled out two small green bottles. "What's that?" J.D. inquired.

"What? You never seen a Potion before?"

"Potion? What kind of potion?"

"Healin' potion, what else would it be?" He handed it to him, "Drink it." J.D. took the potion and took a gulp of it, grimacing at the taste. "I never said it tasted good." He held his nose and finished the rest and instantly felt better.

"Wow," J.D. gasped, "What's in that drink?"

"No idea," the man admitted, looking at the bottle in his hands, "Moogles are the ones that brew this stuff. I guess they made it taste like shit so people don't start drinkin' 'em for fun. The name's Cid by the way, Cid Highwind."

"I'm John Dorian, but you can call me J.D.," he got up and shook Cid's hand, "I'm a doctor if you couldn't already tell by the scrubs."

"Scrubs? Ha!" Cid laughed, "I don't know what you're wearin', but those ain't scrubs."

"What're you talking about they're…" J.D. looked at his clothing and found that he was no longer wearing the navy-blue scrubs he wore to work earlier that day. Instead, he was wearing a tight short sleeve maroon shirt with orange trimmings under a blue jacket with a navy blue hood on it. He also found himself wearing golden-yellow pants that extended just past his calves, exposing his ankles. He looked at his arms and found that he was wearing maroon arm warmers that covered his wrists the base of his hands. "How'd I get these? When'd I get these?"

"No idea," Cid shrugged, "But if you say you're a doctor, I'll take your word for it."

"I am," J.D. looked up at the man's goggles and saw that there was a pack of cigarettes strapped underneath. "For example, smoking's bad for you."

"That's what everyone says," He took a cigarette out of the box, "Nobody tells me why."

"It could give you cancer."

"Really? What kind?"

"You could get lung cancer, which you can die from."

"Eh," Cid proceeded to take out a lighter.

"It can also cause impotence."

He snapped his head up, "What?"

"You see," J.D. begin to explain, "Smoking causes atherosclerosis, that's where the artery wall thickens and stops flow to your pe…"

"Alright, I'm convinced," Cid took the cigarette, as well as the pack on his head and tossed them into the trash bin. "So what're you doing here in Traverse Town?"

"Well Cid, I wish I could tell you but I have no idea how I got here."

"Let's start with how you got all banged up."

And J.D. proceeded to tell him everything that happened from when he woke up in the on call room.

"Sounds like your world got swallowed up by darkness," Cid explained, "It's happened to a bunch of other worlds, and the survivors end up here."

"Survivors?" J.D. inquired, "Did anyone from my world end up here?"

"I dunno, maybe you should take a look around town."

"Around town, right, I should do that," he started to leave, but screaming was heard outside.

"Damn it!" Cid rushed over to the door and peaked outside, "Those damn heartless came back to the first district!" J.D. looked out the window and saw people running around. He saw a man drop to his knees and disappear as a heart-shaped light drifted upward out of him. The heart was engulfed by darkness and transformed into a knight-like creature. The creature disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

After seeing this, J.D. jumped back in shock, "What happened to him?"

"To who?"

"The man that fell."

"I didn't see that 'cause I was too focused on the heartless attackin' the townspeople!" Cid walked over to a weapon rack and picked a lance off it, "They ain't getting' my shop, not as long as I'm around!"

Seeing the lance reminded J.D. of the weapon that he used at the hospital, "I wish I didn't lose it," he mused, holding his hand out and pretending to hold it in his hand again. To his surprise, the key-like weapon reappeared in his hand, "Whoa!"

Cid noticed the appearance of the new weapon, "Good, you can use that to beat those heart-stealin' bastards back!" J.D. held the weapon tight in his hands and ran out of the shop to battle the creatures. It was then Cid saw what the weapon actually was. "I'll be damned, a guy like him found it."

* * *

><p>J.D. fought back the heartless, but with each one defeated, another took its place. The heartless did not stop coming until a man with a long blade arrived at the area and defeated them all. "They'll come at you out of nowhere," he began.<p>

"What?" J.D. turned around to get a good look at the man. He appeared to be younger than him, with long brown hair with bangs that swept to the side of his face. He was wearing a short short-sleeve black jacket over a white t-shirt tucked into his pants, which had long zippers down the sides of each leg. The most peculiar thing about his clothing was the amount belts he was wearing. He wore three belts on his left forearm, and four on his hips, a black one for holding his pants up and two brown and another black worn loosely and apparently just for style. He was wearing a chain with an emblem that appeared on the sleeve of his jacket. J.D. also noticed the weapon he was wielding. It was a long sword with a hilt shaped like a gun, with a keychain that appeared to be a lion's head.

"And they'll keep on coming at you. As long as you continue to wield the keyblade," he pointed to J.D.'s weapon.

"Keyblade…?" J.D. examined his weapon and found the name to be fitting for it.

"But why would it choose someone like you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed, insulted.

"Never mind," the man shook his head, "Now, let's see that keyblade."

"What! I'm not letting you have this!"

"Alright, have it your way," the man shrugged as he readied his weapon for battle. J.D. gripped his weapon, now deemed the keyblade, and charged at the man. Every time he took a swing at him, the man simply jumped backwards. At the end of the barrage, he found an opening and took it, swinging the blunt side of the blade vertically, knocking J.D. down. Once he was down, the man held his blade up and begun to swing down. J.D. saw this and dodged just in time, scampering away and gripping his weapon, ready to counter the next attack. The man charged at him and swung his weapon and J.D. blocked it, resulting in them clashing their blades.

J.D. tried his best to overpower his opponent, but the man was simply too strong. He ended up knocking him back and while J.D. had his guard down, he took the opportunity to knock him in the head with the blunt side of the blade, knocking him out instantly. The last thing J.D. had seen was the man standing over him.

Riku: Wow, Cid's appearance might have to make you raise the rating.  
>Mars: Well, I wanted the gritty Cid from Final Fantasy VII.<br>Riku: Mars...  
>Mars: Fine, once this chapter goes up I'll raise the rating.<p> 


	4. Keyblade

Mars: Here's another chapter.  
>Axel: Hey, what's with you?<br>Mars: Oh nothing.  
>Axel: C'mon, something's bothering you. Would you like Demyx to sing to you?<br>Demyx: Yeah, I can sing the Sitar song! -takes out Sitar- Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey, Playing my sitar everyday, Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho, Won't stop playing, no no no.  
>Mars: ...<br>Demyx: Faster and faster fast it goes, Playing the sitar with my toes, Hutalahey Hutalahey, Hutalahey, oh, Oheyoh.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing, except for that subpar drawing I made of J.D. for the story.

The Keyblade Doctor  
><strong>Chapter 4: Keyblade<strong>

Turk woke up to the sound of rushing water. He slowly opened his eyes and saw water rushing upwards, assuming he was looking at the flowing water, he closed his eyes again. Then, he realized that he was, in fact, lying face down and reopened his eyes in shock. He found that he was lying on a large slab of what appeared to have been part of a path. He stood up and cautiously looked around and saw that he was in a crater filled with water flowing upward. Behind him were floating platforms which appeared to be made out of snow and ice. "J.D.!" Turk shouted, "Where are you? J.D.!" There was no response. "Hello? Anyone?" His voice echoed, but there was still no response. "This is bad," he said quietly, beginning to panic.

However, he was not alone.

Far upward on another slab of stone with what used to be a gate, someone had been watching him. A witch wearing all black, with her own plans for the newcomer.

* * *

><p>"Come on, wake up, you can't be sleeping here all day!"<p>

_The sound of Elliot's voice was comforting to me. It meant that I was either dreaming, or that she found me after I collapsed. But I didn't wanna wake up in case I wasn't dreaming._

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Elliot," J.D. mumbled in reply, half asleep.

"Elliot? Who's that? I'm Rikku!"

"What!" He woke with a start and found himself in an unfamiliar room with a teenage blonde-haired girl standing over him. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with bangs parted to the right. She was wearing a blue scarf around her neck and an orange tube top held up by two black belts. She wore a pair of green short shorts held up by a loose orange belt and a pair of black and tan boots that came up to her knees. On her hands were thick tan fingerless gloves that covered most of her forearms. "You're not Elliot…?" J.D. said holding his head in his hands, "But you sounded just like her…"

"Sounds like Squall hit you a little too hard," Rikku concluded, "You're in a hotel room in Traverse Town. We brought you here after you got a good beating."

"That guy just…" J.D. began angrily, thinking of an excuse of why he was defeated.

"What? I went too hard on you?" The man that he had fought entered the room, "It was for your own good, we had to get the heartless away from you."

"How is knocking me out supposed to get the heartless away from me?"

"Did'ya notice that the heartless were only attacking you?" Rikku asked.

"No they were…" J.D. stopped and began to realize that when the heartless saw him, they forgot about the rest of the townspeople. "Now that you mention it…"

"It's because you have the keyblade," J.D.'s head perked up when he heard the word. He looked around the room and saw it resting against a dresser, "We had to get it away from you to lose 'em."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long," the man walked over to the Keyblade and picked it up, "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He held it horizontally out to the side and it disappeared in a glow of light and reappeared in J.D.'s hand. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"What?" J.D. gave him a confused look, to which Rikku responded.

"You're chosen to wield the keyblade, you get it?"

"No." He told them bluntly, he got up wanting to vent some of his pent up anger and confusion, "I don't really _get_ what's going on here. First me and my friends have these crazy dreams about light, darkness and princesses. Then my best friend, Turk is acting weird all of a sudden wanting to see 'big sights'! And then, this black hole comes and swallows the hospital up and I have no idea what happened to my friends! Now, you're telling me that I was CHOSEN to carry…_this_?" He held the keyblade out in front of him, "What am I even supposed to do with this?"

"We know this is hard J.D.," Rikku stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "But we understand how you feel, we lost our home too."

"Ten years ago," the man added.

_And like that, any anger I had went away. They had gone through the same stuff I'm going through, only they were just kids. It let me know that I wasn't the only one who lost their world._

"The heartless will keep devouring each world until there's nothing left."

"That's where you and your keyblade come in!" Rikku chimed in, "The keyblade is the only real thing that can defeat the Heartless."

J.D. examined the keyblade and saw his reflection in the blade, "So I was really chosen, out of everyone in the world -I'm sorry, _worlds_?"

"That's right," the man nodded.

"And another question," he lowered the keyblade and faced the man, "How come I never heard of other worlds before?"

"They're supposed to be a secret."

"Why?"

"'Cause they've never been connected," Rikku explained, "But ten years ago, the heartless came and destroyed the walls separating the worlds."

"And what are the heartless, exactly?"

"The heartless are creatures that feed on the darkness in peoples' hearts," the man informed him, "When they take your heart, you become one of them."

"Are they zombies or something?" J.D.'s question caused the man and Rikku to give each other an unsure look.

"I guess when you think about it, they kinda are like zombies!" Rikku agreed, "I never actually thought about it like that."

"Ah, I get it," J.D. grinned and nodded while he thought in terror, _Oh my god, I'm in a zombie movie!_

"Hey, you ever heard of someone called 'Ansem'?"

"Who?"

"He was the king of our world," the man explained, "He was studying the heartless and recorded all of his findings in a detailed report."

"Can I see it?"

"If I had it, I'd give it to you. They were scattered to the worlds when the heartless attacked."

"That's just great," J.D. sat back down on the bed and lifted his keyblade up again, "So what exactly do I have to do?"

"You have to go travel to the different worlds and lock their keyholes."

"Okay, you lost me again."

"I'll explain it better when we're with Aerith and the other visi…"

"Squall!" Rikku gasped. A knight-like heartless had appeared in the room.

The man, grabbed his weapon, which had been leaning up against the wall, "Rikku, warn Aerith!" Rikku ran through the door, and the man swung his weapon down at the heartless, killing it instantly. He turned to J.D., ready for battle. "J.D., let's go!"

"Wait! I still have questions!" He exclaimed, "What's going on? What's your name and how do you know mine?"

"The heartless are attacking, Leon and Cid told me," the man opened the window and jumped out.

J.D. looked out the window and saw Leon outside fighting more heartless. "How do I get down?" He heard the clanking of armor and saw that more heartless had appeared in the room. J.D. quickly climbed out the window and jumped down to the alleyway below, "Geranimo!" He landed on his feet, but his legs gave out and he ended up falling on his backside. When he landed, all of the heartless in the area focused their attention on him. J.D. immediately saw this and held his keyblade up to defend. Leon ran over to him and kept the heartless at bay, allowing him to stand up.

"What now?" J.D. asked.

"We find the leader," Leon replied, "We'll split up, I'll protect the first district, you go to the second and third!" With that, he ran off towards the first district.

"Great plan," J.D. said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He ran around the ally to find his way to the second district, all while clumsily swinging his keyblade, fending off attacking heartless.

Mars: ...  
>Demyx: I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, Wherever I go, Oheyoh, I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, Wherever I go, Oheyoh.<br>Axel: Dem, I don't think it's working.  
>Demyx: I won't stop trying to cheer her up!<p> 


	5. The Heartless Boss

Mars: What do you get when you're 18, in college and still living with your parents who don't let you out after dark?  
>Larxene: Your life.<br>Mars: Why do I keep you around?  
>Obi-Wan: Why do you keep her around?<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you really would think that people would assume this since it's on _Fan_Fiction!

The Keyblade Doctor  
><strong>Chapter 5: The Heartless Boss<strong>

J.D. pushed through the doors leading to the Second District with full force. He ran right to the fountain and ended up tripping and falling face-first into the water. He slowly got up, spitting out water. He looked around and much to his comfort, the Heartless stopped chasing him. He stepped out of the water and sat on the edge of the fountain.

_I finally had a moment to myself. I thought about what happened to my world, and the people in it. Carla, Dr. Cox, Dan, Kim, Sam. What happened to them? Did they disappear with the world or did they end up like me, stranded in another world?_

J.D. shook off these thoughts.

_I can't zone out right now, I need to get through this._

He held out his arm and imagined himself holding the Keyblade, and sure enough, it appeared in his hand. He examined the weapon and noticed his reflection.

_For someone who's been through hell and back I look pretty good._

He quickly snapped back to reality.

_No, I need to focus and find the leader that Leon was talking about._

J.D. stood up, tightly gripping his Keyblade prepared to fend off any Heartless that appeared. He walked through the plaza and noticed the district was completely empty, despite the fact that it appeared to be the marketplace of the town. He quickly came to a fearful conclusion.

_The Heartless are here._

Right on cue, more Heartless appeared. J.D. held his Keyblade up in front of him, shielding himself from their attacks. Each time he was able to block an attack, he countered by swinging downward on the Heartless, defeating them. Soon enough, the swarm was gone. "I did it!" J.D. exclaimed, proud and relieved that he had finally defeating a swarm of Heartless, "I actually did it!"

_I think I got the hang of this Keyblade thing. Maybe I _can_…do whatever it is I have to do. I should probably ask Leon and Rikku for some more clarification._

The sound of another Heartless appearing pulled J.D. out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a new type of Heartless. It was larger than the other two variants he had encountered, nearly matching him in height. Its body was a sphere with limbs and a small head. Its legs and feet were short and small, in contrast it its arms and hands, which were long and burly. Thanks to his newfound confidence, J.D. was able to scoff at this new Heartless, "You're not so tough." He took a swing at the creature's stomach, but the Keyblade recoiled. "Heh," he exhaled, hoping that the attack failing was a one-time occurrence. So he swung again and again at the Heartless' stomach at different angles, but it yielded the same result, recoil. J.D. looked up at the Heartless, hoping that he at least hurt it. But it just blankly stared back at him. It held its arms out and started swinging them around knocking J.D. away. He hit the ground with a hard thud, Keyblade still in-hand. When he looked at the Heartless again, he quickly got up and ran down an alleyway, screaming.

J.D. burst through a set of doors and found himself in another district, one that was noticeably brighter than the rest of the town. However, despite the fact that it was very decorated, it too, was empty. When he made his way down to the plaza of the district, he heard a noise from up above. So he turned around and looked up and saw Donald Duck and Goofy get knocked up into the air.

_Wait a second, Donald and Goofy?_

J.D. did not register the fact that the two cartoon characters were going to land right on top of him until it was too late. Donald and Goofy fell on top of him, knocking him down. The two were disoriented at first, but quickly came to their senses. The first thing they saw was J.D.'s Keyblade, on the ground, having been knocked out of his grasp.

"The key!" They both exclaimed. The two of them stood up, allowing J.D. to get up and pick up his Keyblade. Before they could do anything else, the ground around the exits to the plaza rose, trapping them. J.D. gripped his Keyblade, preparing to fight. He looked at Donald and Goofy and got a better look at them. The two of them were wearing their traditional outfits, Donald in his blue sailor outfit and Goofy in his turtleneck and vest, albeit with more chains and zippers. He also got a good look at their weapons, Donald was holding a short staff with a brown pointed hat on top while Goofy was holding a small round shield with a Mickey Mouse symbol on it.

The sound of multiple Heartless appearing drew J.D.'s attention. A rather large swarm of Heartless had appeared, consisting of the plain black ones and the armored variant. He gripped his Keyblade, ready for attack while Donald and Goofy readied their respective weapons. They all lunged at the Heartless at the same time.

* * *

><p>The Heartless were gone sooner than they all had thought. J.D., once again confident from this victory cheered, "Yeah! Who wants some of this?" Unfortunately, the victory did not last long, as an entirely new Heartless appeared. Five large purple-colored disembodied armored body parts fell from the sky, two arms, two legs and an hourglass-shaped torso. On the front of the torso was a familiar-looking black heart-shaped emblem outlined with red. Finally, the head of the creature fell from the sky and landed square on top of the torso. J.D. backed away in fear at first, but he quickly gripped his Keyblade and prepared for what looked like a difficult battle.<p>

The pieces of armor moved as if it was one whole creature, the movement of the feet mimicked walking while the arms twirled in the air. After getting a good look J.D. knew how to defeat the Heartless. "Get its arms and legs first!" he shouted at Donald and Goofy, who nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>After having its arms and legs destroyed the Heartless was reduced to its much less harmless torso. After J.D. had given the final blow, it suddenly started shaking violently. Then the head fell to the ground and a blue heart-shaped light drifted upwards out of the torso as if it had been freed. The Heartless disappeared in a similar light. With the monstrosity gone, the ground surrounding the plaza returned to its state prior to the battle.<p>

"I did it!" J.D. grinned, ecstatic over his first real victory with the Keyblade. Then, he remembered that Donald and Goofy were there too.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Donald told him before he could say anything.

This confused the doctor, "Wait, for me? But why?"

"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon informed him as he and Rikku entered the plaza.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy offered, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"Now hold on, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" J.D. said, "I need to find my friends and…"

"Of course. We can do that too," Donald assured him.

Goofy bent down to whisper to his companion, "Are you sure?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged, "But we need him with us to help us find the king."

_Donald didn't do a very good job at whispering, I had heard it well and clear. They needed me to find their King. I wonder who it is, probably Mickey Mouse. Anyway, I figured the deal to be a mutual one. I help find their King, they help my find my friends._

"Okay, I'll go with you guys," J.D. decided.

"Great, but there's one thing you have to do," the dog told him.

"What's that?"

"You have to smile!"

This caught the doctor off guard, "What!"

"Yeah, you can't come along looking like that," Donald informed him, "This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" J.D. repeated.

"That's right, no frowning, no sad faces, okay?"

_Before that he had mentioned it, I realized that there wasn't one thing I smiled about since I got here. Well, besides beating the Heartless. _

"Okay," J.D. said, shrugging. Then he flashed his biggest, goofiest grin at them, which began to fade after an awkward silence between the three. Eventually Donald and Goofy burst out into laughter.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said once the laughter subsided, "So what's your name anyway?"

"I'm John Dorian, J.D. for short."

"My name's Donald Duck," Donald put his hand up.

"And mine's Goofy," Goofy put his hand over his.

"So I guess this makes us a team," J.D. added, putting his hand in.

"Yep," Donald agreed.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy added.

_And with that, I knew a friendship had been formed. _

Mars: I was stuck on the fight scene for a while until I just decided to scrap it.  
>Larxene: The ending of this chapter...<br>Mars: I know, it isn't that great.  
>Obi-Wan: Actually, it's a decent deviation from the original dialogue.<br>Mars: Scrubs characters are still hard to write for.


End file.
